(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally appertains to improvements in marker constructions for use in ground areas and especially relates to a new and novel marker for lawn areas, such as cemeteries, for highways or roadways and especially for golf courses for yardage markers and for outlining or bounding hazards.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Markers for use in lawn areas and on highway areas are well known in the prior art. Many types of markers have been provided for lawn-type cemeteries, highway markers, general direction indicators, and for yardage markers on golf courses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,667, a street marker is disclosed with the marker comprising a cylindrical housing adapted to be embedded in the pavement of the street and within the interior of which an indicating member is vertically movable. Such member is held in a raised position by spring means and is slidably mounted so it can move into the interior of the housing when depressed by the force of the wheel of the vehicle. After such vehicle wheel passes off from the member, the interior spring means will force the member again to its uppermost physical position.
Such concept is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,348, wherein a member is slidably mounted in a cylindrical housing which is embedded in the ground with such member being urged by spring means to a raised above ground level position.
The formation of surfaces of an elastic nature for playing athletic games, such as tennis or the like, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,446,122 and 4,044,179.
The prior art, as represented by the foregoing patents, discloses complicated vertically slidable and spring mounted markers, and generally discloses elastic surfaces for use on playgrounds, walking surfaces or the like.